


rebel pirate union

by Sonnalear



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dragon death, Past Torture, Revolutionary Army destroyed, bllind buggy, brook go to search laboon, chopper doctor, franky go to home, most of the crew dispersed, mugiwara pirates disbanded, robin join to usopp, sanji chef, zoro most stronger swordmen
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnalear/pseuds/Sonnalear
Summary: After the marine pirate massacre started, every pirate was killed. crew scattered, disappeared, destroyed, opponents killed. mugiwara kaizoku disbanded everyone went to different places. The only remaining resistance 10 years later is the rebel pirate unit. One of the founders is the captain of the long-nose pirates long-nose usopp
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Buggy, usopp/puding
Kudos: 3





	rebel pirate union

rebel pirate union

Son umut ayakta kalan son direniş. 

usopp- bu benim sonum olacaksa bile sonuna kadar savaşacam. geriye kalan tek kişi olsam bile ölünceye kadar bundan vazgeçmiyecem.

shanks-ölümmü kimin umrunda. eğer bu son bulacaksa hayatım önemsizdir.

buggy- denizleer kimsenin değildir ve hiç bir zaman kimsenin olmayacaktır. buna emin olacam


End file.
